Conveyor ovens (also called furnaces) are used in a variety of industries including the electronics, baking, and painting industries. Generally, conveyor ovens have multiple heating zones and may have one or more cooling zones through which product is conveyed. The heating zones are thermally isolated from each other by air curtains or other means. Such thermal isolation allows each zone to be maintained at a temperature that differs from other zones in the oven. A particular advantage of conveyor ovens with multiple heating zones is that products can be heated to different temperatures at different times and rates as they pass through the oven.
In the electronics industry, conveyor ovens, known as reflow ovens, are used to electrically bond electronic components to printed circuit boards (PCBs) with solder paste. Typically, the soldering process within a conveyor oven can be characterized by the following phases: preheat or ramp phase, the dwell or soak phase, the reflow or spike phase and the cooling phase. In the preheat phase, the solder paste is heated from room temperature to a preheat temperature to promote evaporation of the solvents, or carriers, in the solder paste. During the soak phase, the solder paste is permitted to “soak” for a predetermined period of time at a temperature range at which the flux, the active ingredient in the solder paste, becomes active. In the reflow phase, the solder paste is heated above the liquidous, or melting temperature of the solder for a predetermined period of time sufficient to permit reflow (i.e., melting or wetting) of the solder paste. In the cooling phase, the solder joint solidifies, thereby electrically bonding the components to the circuit board.
Typically, the thermal requirements for a solder paste (also called solder paste specifications) for preheat, soak and reflow phases are specified by the manufacturer of the paste. Generally speaking, “profiling” is the process of determining the process settings for the oven that will best satisfy the thermal requirements of the solder paste without damaging the electronic components. Such process settings may include, for example, the temperature settings of each oven zone and the oven conveyor speed.
Devices for measuring the temperature profile of a product conveyed through an oven (i.e., the temperature response of the product) are known. For example, electronic data loggers (also called data collectors or monitors) have been developed that attach thermocouple sensors to a test PCB. One such data logger, the M.O.L.E.® temperature profiler, is a profiler sold commercially by Electronic Controls Design, Inc., of Milwaukie, Oreg. Beyond the M.O.L.E.®, the test PCB has various thermocouples strategically placed thereon. Traditionally, each thermocouple is connected directly to the electronic data logger. The electronic data logger is physically spaced apart from the PCB so as not to affect the heating of the PCB and thereby cause inaccurate temperature profiling. The data logger stores temperature information measured by the thermocouples, and that information can be processed to determine and control the optimal temperature profile of the product.
Once the data logger has passed through the oven, the collected data is downloaded to a computer using a special docking station, or via RF or cable. A software package located on the computer graphically illustrates a temperature profile of the collected data and provides a comparison to an optimal profile. The operator estimates changes to the oven settings for reducing the difference between the temperature response of the assembly and the desired thermal profile to within an allowable tolerance. The operator adjusts the oven settings and repeats the process until the appropriate thermal requirements for the solder paste are reached.
There are numerous inefficiencies in the process of setting the ovens to produce an optimal product profile. It is possible in large manufacturing sites that the computer is distant from the ovens. Thus, the operator may spend considerable time walking back and forth between the ovens and the computer in order to determine if the oven settings need further adjustment. There are also delays in transmitting data to the computer and performing the computer analysis in order to determine if the oven settings are at the proper levels. Often the thermal profile must be examined by qualified personal other then those who may have passed the data logger through the oven, further delaying the analysis of the profile if that person is not available.
It is desirable therefore to speed the process of determining whether oven settings produce the proper profile for a product.